


Physical

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rule 63 eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s leaving for the Scouting Legion and he’ll be joining the Military Police. He’s going to the safest of the walls and she’ll be leaving them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical

Whenever their fights are on the verge of becoming physical, Jean always backs down. He can hear his ma snapping at him in French about how wrong it is to hit anyone, _especially_ a woman. But Eren isn’t like any other girl he knows. She is loud, annoyingly so, and infuriating. She never shuts up about killing all of the titans, and she is so _overly_ passionate about it that Jean can’t help but admire her for it. He never admits this to anyone besides Marco, which he does begrudgingly when the taller freckled boy asks him.

Somewhere along the course of three years, he’s gone far beyond simply admiring her passion but adoring it. The way her nose crinkles when she furrows her brows and the way the determination shines in her turquoise that he’s sure are the same color as the ocean that Armin always goes on about captures him. He loves how her hair falls perfectly on her shoulders, the tips curling outwards in an almost inviting manor. She claims to put no time or effort into it, but the bun adorning her head is always perfect, even after hours of rigorous training.

The night they graduate they get into another fight and she storms off in a hurricane of anger and he’s so tempted to go after her but doesn’t, instead reluctantly sitting back down by Marco. But he’s afraid that’s the last time he’ll properly talk to her. She’s leaving for the Scouting Legion and he’ll be joining the Military Police. He’s going to the safest of the walls and she’ll be leaving them. He had three years to say something, _anything_ to her without some sort or rude remark to spark a fight, but he didn’t.

Of course, he likes to set off a spark between them. The way the anger riles through her intrigues him. And at one point or another, apologies would eventually be exchanged.

But what if they weren’t this time?

Jean doesn’t sleep that night. Well, he does, but he drifts in and out of consciousness. The thought of Eren drags him back to the real world. He doesn’t get why it was bothering him so much. Why _she_ bothers him so much. Why he likes to pay special attention to the brunette and is frustrated when it never ends well.

_Why?_

He doesn’t see her for most of the next day, until chaos breaks out. They run into each other and the next thing he knows they’re yelling. It’s ranging from insults to his anger of _why now? I would be inside of Wall Sina by tomorrow at this time!_ and she tells him to get over himself because he’s going to die with that attitude. He throws another insult and she retaliates and then he’s dragging her closer and presses his lips harshly against hers. He’s afraid she’ll pull away but she doesn’t, instead kissing him back in a flurry of emotion. Everything that’s built up between them in the past three years is behind the kiss and the only reason either pull away is for the basic human need of breathing.

And then they reach to each other once more, mouths crashing against one another and they fight with their tongues rather than harsh words.

The second time they pull apart she has a hard look in her eyes and she steps away from him. His eyes match hers and he slips out an apology before turning and beginning to walk away.

“Jean.”

“Huh?” He looks over his shoulder, seeing her out of the corner of his eye. She has a captivating smirk on her face and a spark of something he’s never seen in her eyes before. “Don’t die on me, alright? Tonight’s out last night together.”

He glances ahead of him and nods. “Back at you,” he says, then continues walking.

The gleam in her eyes was something beyond its usual passionate and wild glare that she waltzed through the world with. But he couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

Whatever it was though, he decides, it’s as enchanting as any other look she’s ever given him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really happy with how this turned out. Like, I didn’t think it would turn out to be anything special, but ah I’m so happy! I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.


End file.
